Lady Loki
by Phaos-sama
Summary: Cuando Thor presenta a su hermana a sus amigos midgardianos, todos no sólo quedaron sorprendidos, sino que vieron en Loki, algo que su hermano nunca pudo ver.
**Título:** Lady Loki

 **Categoría:** Avengers

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Género:** Drama.

 **Advertencia:** Cambio de género. Universo alternativo.

 **Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de _**Avengers**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de © **Marvel**.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Cuando Thor presenta a su hermana a sus amigos midgardianos, todos no sólo quedaron sorprendidos, sino que vieron en Loki, algo que su hermano nunca pudo ver.

* * *

 **.**

 **I**

 **Anthony "Tony" Stark**

 **.**

La primera vez que Tony vio a la hermana de Thor, pensó en la hermosura mística y enigmática de la mujer, pero cuando la detalló mejor, llegó a la conclusión de que Loki era una diosa realmente hermosa. Una entidad que parecía ser sacada de un cuento fantástico –o de algún relato de J.R.R. Tolkien–, de esos lejanos, míticos, imposibles de creer; con esa cascada de cabello negro, liso y tan oscuro como la noche sin estrellas, igual a la tinta negra y las plumas de un cuervo, toda ella gritaba irrealidad y misterio.

En su vida, él había visto y tratado con gente pálida, no solamente de Estados Unidos, pero esa matiz, esa piel foránea, era exageradamente paliducha, como si hubiera sido cincelada por la nieve. Aunque lo que más llamó la atención de Tony, fueron esos exorbitantes ojos verdes, enmarcados por largas, gruesas y oscuras pestañas, esos, eran ojos tan profundos, tan resplandecientes y llenos de conocimiento y sabiduría, diversión, inundados por la calma fría de los inviernos. ¿De dónde diablos Thor había sacado a esa mujer? Los hermanos eran como polos opuestos, literalmente. Y estaba seguro, que en su momento, la mayoría del equipo pensó exactamente igual cuando el grandote oso del martillo, se apareció una tarde en la torre, casi brincando de la emoción, sonriendo de oreja en oreja y acompañado de una belleza imposible de ignorar.

Y es que, al lado del dios del trueno, Loki parecía diminuta pese a ser más alta que el promedio de las mujeres humanamente altas, más no igual de diminuta que ellos, los simples, pero extraordinarios mortales del planeta Tierra. La diosa era delgada, y a pesar de la delgadez de su figura, en ningún instante mostró flaqueza ante los presentes o algún encogimiento cuando la imponente y musculosa figura rubia la abrazaba o permanecía cercano a ella. Era más resistente de lo que parecía, y él había aprendido a no juzgar a un libro por su portada. Bajo los ornamentos de la armadura y ropajes asgardianos, Tony imaginó ese cuerpo escultural bien tonificado por los entrenamientos que a según Thor, tuvieron desde la pronta niñez.

Si Thor era como el Rey León, Loki era más como Kaa –si los mitos escandinavos eran ciertos–, la pitón del Libro de la Selva, y en efecto, Tony conocía ambas películas, lo que resultaba ser una excelente referencia para dar luz verde y combustible a sus cavilaciones. Él todavía no podía sacar conclusiones a fondo de la mujer, pues aunque Thor haya confesado la veracidad de la lengua de plata de su hermana y el que es la mejor cambiadora de formas de los siete reinos, y de allí el que los mortales creyeran erróneamente que era un hombre, era un trecho bastante largo; sobre los hijos y demás tintes mitológicos, esta vez Tony no quiso curiosear, ni meter la pata, honestamente, no deseaba tener tras su cabeza a un furibundo dios por insultar inconscientemente la dignidad de Loki.

Es por eso, y mucho más, que cuando Thor presentó a la bella mujer como su hermana menor, Tony se vio sorprendido y casi se atragantó con la bebida, y a pesar de haberlo sabido disimular muy bien, no pudo pensar en estarse perdiendo de algo, y no de cualquier cosa, sino de algo importante, la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas. Él pudo haber pensado en su acompañante –cuando no sabía que era su hermana–, como en alguien cercano, una amiga, una novia, una amante, algo por el estilo, pero en una hermana, jamás, el jamás de los jamases se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, que ese par, eran hermanos. No quiso aunar ni escarbar mucho más hondo en el asunto, porque si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, lo que hallaría al final del túnel no sería una luz, sino un desastre. Un desastre de proporciones cataclísmicas. No quería ser el portador de malas noticias, ni el iniciador de una guerra entre dos mundos por haber abierto la boca y meterse donde no lo llaman, demasiado tenía en su plato, muchas gracias.

Lo que sí Tony recuerda muy bien, es la escalofriante sensación que tuvo de Loki, definitivamente no era una mujer a la que desearía tener como enemiga. Pese a la ingenuidad mostrada frente a J.A.R.V.I.S y otras caracterizaciones humanas, la elegancia de sus movimientos y la educación envolvente en cada palabra saliente de esa boca de labios rellenos, lo que le dio esa idea fue la analítica y calculadora mirada que mostraban sus ojos, esos ojos glaucos repletos de mundo, y sobre todo, las puertas que encerraban en lo más profundo, una ser de cuidado. No pudo evitar mirarse a sí mismo en ese espejo.

Por eso, cuando un día cualquiera después de mucho tiempo, Thor llegó sombrío y apesadumbrado, acarreando consigo una gran tormenta a la ciudad de Nueva York, Tony lo supo de inmediato. No hubo falta explicaciones para él, porque la verdad siempre estuvo clara ante sus ojos, y sólo era tiempo el que saliera a flote.

Thor y Loki no eran realmente hermanos como muchos milenios les hicieron creer.

No había vínculo sanguíneo entre ellos.

Habían vivido casi toda una vida –si podría decirse así– engañados. Bajo la sombra de una oscura mentira.

Y Tony temió, no por él, sino por su amigo, por lo que había tenido que pasar en su estancia en Asgard, porque lo crean o no, el monstruo escondido dentro de Loki…

… había sido liberado.


End file.
